This invention relates to towable recreational utility vehicles, a camper shell, or more particularly, an enclosure specifically designed for super sub compact vehicles with tow weight ratings of 1000 lbs or less.
Recreational vehicles are generally use to provide human comfort and transport items convenient for individuals or groups engaged in activities remote from a persons primary domicile; hiking, swimming, surfing, camping, hunting, and skiing as examples. As the transportation market moves toward smaller, lighter, more gas efficient vehicle, providing additional occupant comforts and conveniences during these activities becomes marketable.
Various enclosures for recreational vehicles, travel trailers, campers, utility vehicles of multiple sizes, forms, and weights are well known in prior art which utilize; a fully rigid enclosure, a semi-rigid or pop up enclosure using a rigid structure coupled to a tent like structure, or a compliant inflatable structure, all three aforementioned enclosures then being attached to chassis with one or more wheels.
Rigid recreational utility vehicles at or near the 1000 lb gross vehicle weight rating have dry weights of near 1000 lb, as the enclosure does not efficiently provide structure back to the chassis and wheel set, the result is little or no cargo capacity for the towed vehicle. Rigid recreational utility vehicles also cause excessive vehicle drag as the enclosure sits atop a chassis then a top an axled wheel set. Compromises in enclosure height to combat vehicle drag has resulted in poor ergonomics for standing within the vehicle. Further attempts to minimize rigid recreational enclosure while maintaining traditional construction technique has provided for poor sitting and sleeping comfort.
Compliant enclosures contain foldable, inflatable, slide-able or otherwise deployable strategies used to achieve the recreational vehicles function at reduced weight and wind drag levels. These compliant enclosure strategies have numerous drawbacks, paramount is the human effort required to erect and deploy the compliant portion of the enclosure. Additional drawbacks include poor protection from the elements, poor personal security, and poor personal property protection. A further drawback is the size and appearance of deployed semi rigid recreational vehicle making its use limited in many instances, an overnight party at a friends requiring parking on a city street as example.
Using common materials and modern manufacturing techniques for recreational utility vehicles leave owners of sub compact and super sub compact vehicles with tow ratings of less than 1000 lbs few good options for vehicles with rigid enclosures.